


Thank You

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, Encouragement from Kaito, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaito smells good, Kaito's Scarf, Kissing, Lemon, Loving Master, M/M, MasuKai, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kaito, Romance, Sweet, Yaoi, licking cum, light sweat, sexy Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master is discouraged with his song writing, and Kaito cheers him up.</p>
<p>A gift for Anata_no_Akumu, in thanks for encouraging me that I don't let Kaito down. That was the most wonderful encouragement I've ever gotten for my writing, and I love you for it. Thanks, and I hope you like this present. :3 Warnings: yaoi, consensual, sweet, power bottom Kaito</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaito_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_love/gifts).



Master groaned and rested his forehead in his hands, trying to stave off a headache. Staring back up at the unforgiving screen, he let out a deep sigh.

"Master? Is everything alright?" Kaito asked from the doorway, walking quietly inside. The bluenette looked concerned; it wasn't like his Master to appear so discouraged. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm sorry, Kaito," Master replied heavily. "I've been working so hard on trying to write a new, good song for you, but everything I do just flops. I'm sorry; I'm letting you down. You deserve better than this."

Kaito blinked, and wrapped his arms around Master's neck lightly from behind, leaning in to hug his back while he sat in his chair. Kaito's breath whispered on Master's neck warmly and softly.

"You're a good song writer. You don't let me down, Master," The encouraging, quiet words came, and Master closed his eyes as if in pain as his heart throbbed towards the sweet, usually cheerful Vocaloid male.

"Thanks, Kaito. That... that means so much to me. But I still feel like I'm doing a bad job. Maybe I'm just not getting the right sort of inspiration," Master let out another sigh, relaxing into the one-way hug. 

"Hmm," The blue-haired male murmured quietly, and Master could feel his lips quirk upwards slightly against his neck as Kaito pressed his face closer, touching skin. "I can help you with that? Maybe? Master..?"

Master shivered slightly as soft, encouraging kisses trailed up his neck to his jaw, then to his hairline. There was a soft sound of rustling fabric, and Kaito swung his rolling chair out slightly, turning him, so that he could step in front of Master.

The lovely, demurely smiling bluenette had a blush on his face, and a long blue scarf around his neck like always, and nothing else. Master's pupils widened as they trailed down the pale, perfectly smooth, soft-looking skin; its delicately defined musculature, the slightly toned abs and thighs. The beautiful, beautiful flesh in between Kaito's legs, which was growing partially erect as the bluenette's blush increased a little bit at Master's direct observation of his blatant nudity.

Touching his own collarbone lightly, Kaito trailed gentle, blue painted fingertips downwards over his chest, turning slightly so that Master could get as good a view of his backside as he had just gotten of his front, as the fingertips slowly dipped lower, across his abdomen, over and down his hips, touching his soft, smooth buttocks, and down those gentle, masculine curves to his hips, until his arms were almost parallel, and he dropped his hands teasingly, shooting Master a shy, inviting smile.

Master remembered to breathe, but his eyes were transfixed on the beauty in front of him. Kaito leaned over, putting warm hands on Master's seated thighs, as he smiled even more brightly, bringing his face close to the other man's. Breathing lightly against Master's face. The Vocaloid male's breath smelled vaguely sweet, not at all offensive, stale, or stifling.

Kaito's round blue eyes closed their dark, full lashes slowly as his soft lips touched against Master's. Master closed his own eyes in pleasure at the gentle, loving touches, leaning into the kiss gently, then inhaling softly against Kaito's mouth as two things happened simultaneously: The wet, insistent warmth of the bluenette's tongue invading his mouth, and the insistent but gentle tugging of hands on his pants, opening them and exposing his hardening cock to the cool, circulating air of the study.

Hard, too-smooth, blue nailbeds ran lightly up and down Master's hard-on, and he made a tiny noise of pleasure, opening his mouth up and relaxing his knees and hips into the touches. The blue-haired Vocaloid took advantage of the opening, and deepened the kiss, tasting his Master's slackened mouth thoroughly as his clever, slender fingers moved to unbutton Master's shirt as well.

The smile was back on Kaito's sexily blushing face as he pulled himself away slightly. Master opened glazed eyes, his mouth still slightly ajar, breathing quietly as he refocused his gaze on the lovely Vocaloid.

"I love you, Master," Kaito smiled happily. "You don't have to worry about whether your songs are good enough. I'll sing for you, regardless of whether you think it's your best or not. It makes me happy no matter what song you write, if only I can sing it for you. I promise I'll do my best to make you proud."

"Kaito..." Master's eyes softened, his heart beating faster, strongly, inside of his chest, as if it could somehow reach out to the blue-haired Vocaloid from the intensity of its beating. "You deserve the best song, Kaito, that I... that anyone, can make for you. I love you, more than anyone."

The bluenette's eyes closed halfway, and he regarded his Master through partially closed lids. The soft smile still on his face, he held the chair carefully, climbing up onto it, to straddle his Master's exposed lap.

"Then, Master, maybe this can help... let me get you inspired," Kaito teased gently, reaching one arm around behind himself very cautiously. His face grew a strange, longing expression and his breath came out shortly, and Master realized with a sudden, intense, fascinated blush of his own just what the bluenette was doing with that hand.

Reopening his eyes, Kaito leveled an intense look at Master, and adjusted his hips and hands, holding on carefully, holding Master still as he lowered warm, soft, tight skin against the other man's erection.

Master made a soft moaning sound at nearly the same moment his blue-haired Vocaloid did, as his cock sunk, little by little, into the bluenette's depths. The tightness and clenching, rhythmic, living heat of the Vocaloid male's insides were absolutely heady, but it was the expression on Kaito's face that really did it for his Master.

Face turned slightly upwards as if in pained ecstasy, Kaito's dark, lush eyelashes were closed, and a look of pure desire was on his lightly blushing face. It was absolutely beautiful, and Master felt his cock responding with a powerful, aching twitch as the bluenette began to rock his hips in little circles, testing his own readiness. He was just slightly slick inside, and Master wondered breathlessly whether he'd been doing something back there not so long ago.

"Master," Kaito sighed quietly, his voice running right into the other man's stomach and making it twist pleasurably. Master breathed unevenly, holding the Vocaloid male to him, helping him keep his precarious balance on the chair. Kaito began to move more insistently, milking Master's hard cock with his tight insides as he cried out in a light, wonderful tone, nestling his soft blue head against Master's neck and breathing in and out as he trembled and continued to ride the other man.

"God... Kaito..." Master breathed out in desperation, the urge to buck into that intensely squeezing warmth battling with the need to keep them both safely in the chair. Just sitting there and letting Kaito do what he wanted... it was pure heaven and utter, perfect torture at the same time. Master buried his face in the Vocaloid's soft, clean-smelling hair, feeling the silky strands against his lips as he inhaled and moaned out again and again, his thighs and stomach beginning to shake from need.

"It feels good. It feels so good, Master," The bluenette whimpered, moving faster, harder, taking his Master's cock in deeper inside of him. The slight sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the scent of sex grew in the quiet room as the two men cried out in intervals, moving faster, more heatedly, clutching onto each other both for balance and greater pleasure.

Kaito's beautiful, beautiful dick was rubbing against Master's stomach, leaking lightly, and his balls were clenching every time Master pushed deeply back inside of his backside. The bluenette's anus felt like a pulsing, squeezing inferno, demanding everything from his Master. He could tell that he was hitting something good, from the way Kaito's hands wrapped themselves helplessly around his shoulders and the way his very thighs shook.

"M-master..!" Kaito cried out loudly, shuddering, and a thick, slimy, gooey wet heat spurted across Master's stomach messily. Clenching intensely around his Master's cock, Master cried out in a deep groan of his own, holding Kaito's hips desperately as he bucked upwards despite himself, not even having enough sense of mind left to worry about upsetting the chair with the sudden movement.

"Yes... yes..!" Master gasped out, grasping Kaito bodily to him, slamming upwards, as he felt his balls tense and wet liquid spunk shoot forcefully up into the beautiful bluenette. "Yes... Kaito!"

Master rode out the shocks of his orgasm, still shaking, holding Kaito close to him. He breathed unevenly, taking deep breaths of air that smelled like Kaito's scent, like Kaito's soft, clean hair, like sex. Nuzzling closer, he ignored the tenderness of his cock inside of the tight passageway and buried his face hard into Kaito's neck, hugging the bluenette to him like he was a lifeline.

"I love you," Master murmured, his voice muffled by beautiful, flawless, pale skin. "I love you."

Kaito breathed in and out quietly, his own chest moving up and down as it recovered from the exertion. A small quantity of sweat trickled down his abdomen as Master held him, soaking into the other man's shirt and body. He pulled Master's head closer to him, holding the other man, as he himself was held.

"I love you, Master. I love you, too. You know I do, don't you?" He smiled into Master's hair, and nuzzled his own face affectionately against the other man's for a moment, until Master sighed deeply, a sound of contentment, and pulled away.

Master made a mild face that looked almost like a wince as Kaito moved off of his softening cock; Master's member still sensitive from cumming. It quickly was replaced by a warm, gentle smile for the bluenette, as Kaito returned the expression shyly, his blush returning.

"I know, Kaito," Master replied quietly, happy, but not saying so out loud. He leaned back in his chair, his body feeling sated and like he wanted to take a long, long nap, not move, or do anything. Kaito bent to pick up his clothes, and Master's eyes followed his pale backside, lips quirking upwards in pleased amusement as a small trail of white liquid trickled erotically from the bluenette's backside.

Kaito's eyes widened and he swallowed, blushing hard as he glanced away from Master's eyes, realizing what that warm trickling sensation exactly was, and standing awkwardly for a long moment, underwear stalled in his hands.

"It's okay, Kaito," Master said, his voice sounding very pleased, if quiet. "Bend back over, I'll clean you up, okay?"

Kaito glanced up and nibbled on his lip, swallowed again, nodded, and turned his back on Master, bending over slightly, embarrassed all of a sudden. He expected to feel a soft cloth on his backside wiping up the gooey mess, but instead, his blue eyes widened and his body jolted in surprise as he felt something warm, wet, and pliable licking gently against his anus.

Kaito made a face that was somewhere between needing to cry and needing to be touched more. His legs trembled and he stayed put exactly where he was as Master gently, precisely licked up his own spunk from Kaito's soft bottom. The bluenette shivered as the warm tongue left his skin, a cool wetness of saliva all that was left over.

Master was smiling as the Vocaloid turned his blue head slowly to meet his eyes again. Kaito ducked his head, then looked up once more, Master's smile still firmly in place.

"I think I feel inspired to keep writing," Master informed his Vocaloid as his little smile split into a larger grin that was echoed after a moment by the sweet, blue-haired Vocaloid.

"I'm glad, Master," Kaito replied softly, and smiled back down at the ground. "I'll do my best for you, to sing it, when you're done."

Master nodded, glancing back at his computer screen for a moment, then glanced back at Kaito.

"Well... but maybe a nap would be good, first," He suggested hopefully. Kaito couldn't help it: he laughed.


End file.
